Prisoner transportation gone horribly wrong
by ingz
Summary: Sam and Jack are transporting a group of prisoners to a prison colony when something goes horribly wrong. very disgusting material, very graphic description of a sexual assault and some other things. Can't handle it, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Don't own anything but the bad-guys, only written to blow off some steam and maybe show others how extremely screwed up I am.

**Authors note:**

No flames please... Written while going through a very rough time.

I Only write when I'm feeling extremely horrible, and I only write horrible, disgusting tragedies like these.

Very much out of character.

**Warning, very, very disgusting material, very graphic description of a sexual assault in the next chapters. Can't handle it, then don't read.**

The SG-C had been in connection with some allies for a while now at a planet called P3X-902. Recently a bad case of the flu has been going around on the planet, but it seems that only the natives can get infected. They needed help with transferring inmates from their temporary prison cells over to a prison colony because the temporary prison was filling up very quickly.

All of the security guards with enough training to move the prisoners were down with the flu, and they needed somebody qualified enough to move the prisoners.

Daniel had gone to Egypt to research something that a friend of his found while digging in some pyramids, and Teal'c had gone to visit his son and wife.

Sam and Jack weren't doing anything special and decided to go for it.

They left earth and met up with the president of the people that live on the planet. They were told that they'd need to go five trips because they couldn't keep all the people together. Each trip would take about 4 hours.

The inmates on the first four trips all seemed like normal criminals. But on the last time, all the prisoners seemed to be pretty primitive and reminded them of a sickness that some people suffered from at a planet they had visited a while ago. It had been Daniel's allergies that brought them the solution to this sickness and everybody was able to go back to normal.

There were a lot of grunts from the people on the plain and Sam wondered if they could speak at all. They all looked very filthy and it looked like they'd been rolling around in the mud for years. They were mostly men, but some women too.

The maximum amount of inmates transferred at a time wasn't high. It was only 6 persons at a time. It was a small shuttle and only had 6 passenger-seats and two seats for people that were in control of the shuttle. The prisoners had one hand in cuffs and the other half of the cuffs were put around a pipe that followed every seat. In front of the controllers' seats was a long, about two meters long and about a meter wide, table.

Sam looks behind her at the prisoners; then she turns to look at Jack and pauses for a moment. She's having a pretty bad day today. It's been a year since she got out of an abusive relationship with her former boyfriend and she sometimes has bad days because of what he did to her while they were together.

She wonders if she should try to talk about it with Jack. He is her superior, and they are on duty, but he's also her best friend and he might be able to help her through whatever she's feeling. She's very torn between talking to him or not. It would be very ethical to wait, and it might be completely _un_ethical to talk now. She decides to go for it because nobody would find out. The prisoners don't seem to be able to talk or even understand words. The only other person there beside her, is him.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" She says hesitantly. "As a friend?"

"Sure, what about?" he replays.

"Well, the thing is, I don't know" she says awkwardly and adds "I'm having a bad day, and you know..." she trails off and stays silent for a moment before picking up where she left off. "It's the one year anniversary of the date I broke up with Martin."

They talk a bit and Jack ends up holding Sam in his arms while she cries on his black T-shirt.

They both get startled by a loud noise behind them. One of the prisoners has yanked the pipe they had closed the cuffs around loose and was now completely free of any restraints. He freed all the other prisoners in one swift pull and now they were all free. In seconds they were all surrounding Sam and Jack.

Jack eyed the AK-47's that lay in the corner of the shuttle, but it was too far for him to reach. The prisoners would see too, that he wouldn't reach them. There were six, but Sam and Jack were only two.

Jack tried to think what to do. The only thing they could do was to try and fight their way out of this situation with their bare hands and shoe-clad feet.

They started fighting, but it wasn't long before they saw that it wasn't going to work. The prisoners had them pinned down within minutes. Two held Sam down and three held Jack still. Both of their faces, Sam's boobs, were squished against the floor.

One of the prisoners made a chain out of the hand-cuffs and chained Jack to a wall. Then the people holding Jack came to assist the others in holding Sam down.

One prisoner took hold of her right ankle, another one on her left thigh, third on her left ankle, the fourth on her right thigh, fifth on held her around her chest and the last one held her arms still so she couldn't defend herself at all.

They lifted her up and took her over to the table in front of the control-chairs.

One prisoner grunted at the others and pointed at Jack's clothes and then to Sam.

They seemed to understand what he meant. They started ripping Jacks clothes off of him and made a rope out of them. Then they tied Sam down to the table with the rope they'd made.

One of the prisoners went to the corner where the AK-47's were kept along with their back-packs. He went through the Sam's back-pack and found her holstered army-knife. She really hoped he wouldn't know how to take the holster off, but it only took him seconds to remove it from the knife. The prisoner next approached Sam with the knife in his hands.

Jack screamed at him to rather take him than her. He'd offer himself if only Sam would get free. The prisoner didn't seem to hear him... or understand him.

He looked over Sam body like he was admiring something he'd never seen before. He then swung the knife and there was a big slit in her t-shirt. It almost came off. He then finished tearing Sam's T-shirt off with his hands.

Sam felt pretty exposed by now and was sure she knew what was going to happen. They weren't going to kill her, not yet at least. They were going to torture her and take advantage of her being a female.

Sam cried and screamed to begin with, pleading with them to stop. Her mind flashed back to the last day of her abusive relationship with Martin. Jack had been the one who had convinced her to leave Martin after the day she received the worst abuse he'd inflicted on her yet.

It wasn't long before Sam realized that it was no use in pleading with them. They might as well be deaf.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Don't own anything but the bad-guys, only written to blow off some steam and maybe show others how extremely screwed up I am.

**Authors note:**

No flames please... Written while going through a very rough time.

I Only write when I'm feeling extremely horrible, and I only write horrible, disgusting tragedies like these.

Very much out of character.

**Warning, very, very disgusting material, very graphic description of a sexual assault in the next chapters. Can't handle it, then don't read.**

-Sam's POV-

Another prisoner grabs the knife out of the hands of the one that sliced open the T-shirt off. He looks me over, like he's thinking about what he should slice off next. He ends up slicing my pants off. I'm now wearing only panties and a bra.

A female prisoner goes to Jack's back-pack and finds his army-knife.

I let my face fall to the side and see Jack. He's chained to the wall right by my side. Jack is watching me and what the prisoners are doing with a great pain in his eyes. I beg Jack to look away. He tells me that he can't do that, that he has to see if I'm okay.

"You know what they're going to do, don't you?" I ask him.

I can hardly make out his face now because my eyes are blurred with tears .

"Yeah." he says.

"I'm begging you, please look away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you see what's going to happen."

Jack finally gives in, but still doesn't sound convincing.

"Promise not to look at me, no matter what sounds or screams I make, okay?"

"OK, if I agree, then you have to talk to me. If you stop talking, I'll assume the worst and take a peek, understood?" He says.

"Yes sir."

"Come on Sam, stop the bullshit!" Jack says, worry dripping from his voice. "Right now you have to look at me as a friend, and not a superior, OK?" Then Jack adds: "If not for your sake, then do it for me."

"But sir..."

"Nah-ah!"

"Okay, if you insist."

Jack then fortunately looks away because as soon as he looks away the female prisoner comes over to me and cuts my bra off and as soon as she's done that, one of the men cuts my panties off. I am now completely exposed.

I pull on my restraints trying to free my hands and find to my surprise that I can move my hands just a bit. Unfortunately, one of the women notices that and ties my hands better down above my head.

I feel so defeated and helpless.

One of the women bends over my chest and bites deep on my boob. It really hurts and I scream out in surprise.

Jack calls out for me, asking what's going on. It's hard to focus on what he's saying because of everything that's going on, but I manage to find an answer.

"She bit me."

I see blood trail down my side and down to the table.

Another woman starts slicing lightly at my other boob. It's not deep at all, but will still leave nasty scars. There are two women and four men. I've never seen four men suck on two boobs before now.

The woman that was slicing my boob is now cutting trails on my stomach.

The woman that bit me in the boob moves down to my core. I feel her touching me down there and I shiver. She then sticks two fingers roughly inside of me. I yelp loudly and squirm. She then withdraws and thrusts right back in, even more roughly, which makes me yelp and scream a bit. Then she continues to thrust in and out, in and out. More furiously with every time.

It hurts so badly. I haven't had sex for a year now and haven't even masturbated since then either. I feel that I've become much tighter than I used to be.

"Talk to me!" I hear Jack's voice say.

"What about?" I manage to groan out between yelps.

"What's going on, for instance?"

I get very frustrated at him for asking and bark at him what actually is going on: "There's a female prisoner thrusting her fingers inside of me as fast and hard as she can!" But I realize as soon as I've said it, that I'm not frustrated at him. I'm frustrated at what's going on. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that."

"Look, Sam, you don't have to feel sorry for anything. I know what you must be feeling and I totally understand," He says lovingly "You can say whatever you want to right now and I won't judge you for any of it...That's one of the reasons for why I can't be your superior right now, you wouldn't be allowed to snap at a superior, but you can at a friend."

I know that he was caught by the enemy in the war and he's always refused to talk about what happened over there to anybody. I've always suspected that he was sexually tortured over there among other kinds of torture.

"If we make it out of this alive, will you then tell me about what happened to you in the war?" I ask him.

He pauses for a moment, then he says sadly "Okay, but only if you talk to me too."

I find myself wondering if these people have the same energy and strength as Jaffa do. I remember Teal'c talking about the traditions of Jaffa having sex for the first time because of the male's strength could greatly harm the female. This woman is taking forever and doesn't seem to be getting tired at all. She still holds the furious thrusts at the same pace, although it doesn't hurt as much as it did at first.

One of the guys now pushes the woman away so that she falls to the floor. He instead replaces her. He sticks one of his fingers inside of me, which feels like it's bigger than both of the woman's fingers combined. His hands feel freezing cold and I yelp again. He feels around inside of me for a moment with one finger and then removes his finger.

I wonder when the shuttle is going to arrive at the destination because it feels like it's been hours since this started. When they reach the destination the prisoners will automatically be beamed out of the shuttle and into their part of the prison colony.

I'm brought back from my thoughts by something a lot bigger than a finger or two entering me and I scream very loudly because of the excruciating pain that rips through my whole body. I look down and see that the man is thrusting his dick inside of me. How could this hurt so much? It's not like I haven't had sex with men with huge dicks. Does it really shrink that much in only a year?

"Talk to me, Sam!" Jack shouts.

"It hurts so badly, I'm not sure I can take the size of his thing!" I cry out.

I have often fantasized about having sex with Jack, and in all of the fantasies he has a huge cock. I'm a bit ashamed of the fact that I haven't been sticking anything inside of myself because I've been trying to get tight for him. I still know that the possibility of having sex with him are none at all outside of my mind.

The guy starts thrusting in and out, giving me no time at all to recover between his furious thrusts. I start feeling weak and numb in the lower half of my body. One of the guys loosens my feet and I try to move them, but I can't. I feel too weak. The guy thrusting into me lifts my legs above his head and retracts his penis, only to stick it into my ass. It hurt even more than before and I have no words to describe the strangled sounds that came from my throat.

I have tried anal sex before and liked it, but always with loads of lubricants. I can be very kinky in bed if the mood is right.

... Change to neutral POV...

"Sam!" Jack screamed.

"Sam! I'll look if I don't hear you say something in 10 seconds", "Starting now. .. 10, 9, 8..."

He was down to two when Sam finally found the strength to say something. "Please!"

"Please what?" he asked

"Don't... look" Sam manages to strangle out between thrusts. "Please don't!... Please!... Please Jack!... Don't!...!"

"Okay okay, I wont" He replays, relief evident in his voice.

Sam does know that he wouldn't want to see what's happening any more than she wants him to see it, but she understands his reasons for feeling he has too.

Now another guy straddles her and thrusts his dick into her core while the other continues to thrust into her ass.

More strange sounds come out of Sam's throat, but this time they're kind of weak.

"Jack?" Sam mumbles.

"What is it, honey?" Jack replays.

"If I don't survive this, I want you to know something."

"What is that?" Jack exclaims. He didn't bother telling her that she wouldn't die, because they could both very well die in that shuttle, especially her.

"I have always been in love with you, since after our first mission, I will always love you."

Jack is a bit shocked by that, because he'd also been so in love with her ever since he saw her first. He knew as soon as she walked into the debriefing room for the first time, that she was the one. He wanted to make her leave at first because he was afraid of being around her. He didn't trust himself to act strictly professional. Although he is not as courageous as Sam is. He's not ready to admit his feelings to her.

"Sam?" he says

"Yeah?" She groans.

He pauses for a moment, like he was considering what to say, before continuing.

"Do you think you can describe to me what they're doing at this exact moment... in details?"

He had heard the defeat and surrender in Sam's sounds and felt that he had to do something to distract her brain as much as he can away from what was going on, to get her to really think and focus on something else.

"Why?" she asks.

"Do you trust me?" He asks seemingly out of the blue.

"Yeah." Sam groans.

"So then answer my questions please." he says, dread evident in his voice.

"I might, think... you can handle... it?" Sam manages to whisper between thrusts. "Very gruesome."

"Yeah," he says "unfortunately I think I do...Just trust me please. Can you please try and tell me what's going on right now?" He begs.

"I'll try." She says and braces herself for telling him what's going on. Taking a deep breath while trying to scrape together enough psychological strength to tell him all the dirty details.

"One guy is thrusting... inside my... _um_... you know..."

"Vagina?" Jack offers.

"Yeah, that... very rough... didn't give me... mhhhh... chance to recover."

Jack can relate to the difficulty to say certain things after living through something like this and maybe him saying these words will help her with it.

"while another one... thrusts into my... _um_, Back."

"Ass?"

"Mhm...One guy rubbing my... Nub... with uncut... mm... finger-nails on index finger... and long-finger... very rough."

"Your clit?"

"Mhm."

"Good girl, you're doing great."

At that, Sam winched. Martin always used to call her a good girl when she'd not fought his abuse.

"One guy, squeezing my right... mmmmhhhh... „

"Breast?" he shoots in.

"Yeah, and he's also biting hard on it... A woman is biting hard... on left one... and another... is slicing lightly in my... skin with your army-knife."

Sam can hear him hiss when she tells him his own knife is being used for her abuse.

"No S... Jack, not your fault!"

"Anything more?" he says.

"What! As if that's not enough of a torture!" Sam screams at him.

"Sam... trust me. That's not what I meant. I was just trying to keep you going."

"Mhhhhmmm"

"Now, can you tell me where all of their hands and fingers are positioned?"

"The man thrusting into my... front..."

"The guy raping you in your vagina."

"Mhm... His hands... in a tight grip around my calves... stretching my legs above... his head so that he... can go deeper"

"Okay, and the next one?"

"The guy thrusting into my... back..."

"The guy raping you in the ass."

"Mhm"

"Guy rubbing my nub with... his fingernails"

"The guy that's abusing your clit."

"Yeah, one hand on my clit and another on my left thigh".

"The guy squeezing and biting on my right... chest..."

"The guy abusing your boobs."

"Mhm... his hands are on it... squeezing them like... mmmhhh... furiously strangling somebody. The woman biting on... my left has one... on my stomach and... one on my chest. Woman slicing my skin... one on the knife and... one is working on her... own front."

"Okay, so she's masturbating."

"Mhhhhmmm."

"Okay, good job. Now, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Wha... _No_, Jack He's go..." Then her speaking is muffled by something filling her mouth. But it doesn't stop her from trying to continue.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Don't own anything but the bad-guys, only written to blow off some steam and maybe show others how extremely screwed up I am.

**Authors note:**

No flames please... Written while going through a very rough time.

I Only write when I'm feeling extremely horrible, and I only write horrible, disgusting tragedies like these.

Very much out of character.

**Warning, very, very disgusting material, very graphic description of a sexual assault in the next chapters. Can't handle it, then don't read.**

Jack can only imagine what's going on right now. One of the guys has probably stuck his shaft into her mouth. He can also imagine what Sam is trying to say. She's probably trying to tell him not to look despite the fact that she can't talk for the moment. It wasn't very long though before he didn't hear any sound at all other than Sam's heavy breathing.

"Sam!"

"Mhm." She moaned from shock, pain and exhaustion all in one.

"What's going on?" he asks anxiously.

"They're gone." She manages to whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, we must be at our destination then." Jack sighs in relief

Sam lets her head fall back to the side and is close to passing out when she notices a key. The key goes to every single pair of hand-cuffs that hold Jack. They're just in front of her hand. She only has to move her fingers to grab them and try to throw them over to Jack. If she'd fail, they'd both be stuck like that until they were back to the planet. She decides to take the chance, but is too out of it to both throw it and to make a sound too. She decides to throw the key without a warning and hope for the best.

"Oww!" Jack shoots out.

Sam had thrown the key in his head.

"Okay, I'll get myself loose now and then I'll free you, but that means that I have to keep my eyes open to get you free."

Sam really hadn't thought this far. She can not have Jack see her like this. She can not have him come anywhere close to her. She starts screaming, shaking her head and trying to break away, but because of her weakened state, it only turns into low negative and erratic moans and little jolts in her limbs and head.

"Sam, shhhhh, it's okay...You said you trusted me, right?"

"No...please no... Jack... I can't... please... I'm not..."

Jack cut her off: "Shhh, I'll be gentle, this is how it's gonna have to be, it's better me than some unknown alien, right?"

Sam couldn't help but agree with that "Mhm, I suppose."

Sam only grunts in defeat as a reply.

But it still doesn't make it feel any better. She's not supposed to show weaknesses, especially at work and in front of her superiors. She suddenly remembers something that Daniel said to her once when we were on our way away from the Stargate, just arrived from a mission. She can't quite remember exactly how he phrased it, but it was something about that she doesn't have to be a robot, she's allowed to have feelings. She's never been quite able to allow her to feel, despite Daniel's words.

Jack hurries up unlocking the cuffs and hurries up to Sam's side. He looks her in the eyes, but Sam looks away. The shame is too great.

Jack knows how the shame feels and looks. He takes hold on Sam's chin, Sam flinches as a result.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to... I know you wouldn't hurt me or anything, please believe me." Sam says panicked and ashamed without looking in his direction.

"Shhhhh... Sam... honey... relax, I know."

Jack turns her face in his direction, as gently as he can, and tells her that she has nothing to be sorry for or to feel guilty about. This was in no way her fault. None of it. Then he let's go of her head and she doesn't look away.

"I know that this will be horribly hard to endure, but I have to get you loose and I can't avoid touching you as a result."

She replies by lolling her head back to the side, tears flowing down to the table.

"Just get it over with!" she shouts at him.

He then starts loosening her restraints as slowly and carefully as he can. When he's gotten all the knots and removed all restrains, Sam's body just lying limp on the table. Sam tries to move her hands and legs, but is only able to shake her arm just a bit, and not even wiggle her legs or toes.

Jack stops for a while, looking very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I'll have to lift you down from there. That means I'll have to hold you. Involves a lot of touching, you know." He says, anticipating her freaking out, protesting or something. But there's nothing. Jack wonders if she heard what he'd said.

He walks closer to the table, closing the gap between him and the table. He starts stroking her cheek looking for any response at all. Freaking out, slapping his hand away, growling at him, just whatever, but there was none. She just laid limp on the table, no reaction at all. He turned her head so that he could see her face. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears flowing out of her closed eyes. She's trying to disappear, block everything out. He then told her gently that he would lift her now and carry her to the floor. She flinched violently when she felt his hands sneaking their way under her back. Other than that, her body was just limp. Jack is sure she's going into shock.

Jack found himself wondering if she'd ever get through this, if she'd ever be the same Sam as she was before. The same Sam as he is so deeply in love with. If Sam would ever be able to be around him again. He doesn't think he can bear that.

Jack places Sam gently on the floor close to the back-packs and sat under her back. The floor is cold in the shuttle and he wanted to relieve as much of her pain and discomfort as possible. Then he thought back to their backpacks. He had a sweater in there. He wondered if she could put it on, but when he looks at her chest and body he decided that it would hurt too much. He'd rather spread it and try to cover as much of her as he can.

He puts his arms around her chest and rocks her.

Sam has now closed her eyes and her face looks almost peaceful. He slides his hand down to her chest checking if she's still breathing. She is, she's probably passed out.

In a while he feels that the shuttle gently hit something. They were back at the planet. He decides to go through his backpack and look for his radio. He doesn't want to move from under Sam to go out of the shuttle to be sure nobody would see her like that, he knows that she wouldn't want anybody seeing her like that, so he decides to try if somebody can hear him through the radio. He feels very relieved when he gets a reply. He orders for somebody to bring four extra large and extra soft blankets to the shuttle. Only one person should bring them.

The person on the other end was General Hammond. He was at the planet for some reason. Hammond asked Jack why he needed the blankets, but Jack told him this wasn't the time for questions but to get Janet ready. He told him that he'd tell them what was wrong when they'd get debriefed.

When somebody opens the shuttle, Jack shouts for the person to stop and the other person does. He then tells the person to slide the blankets in the direction his voice is coming from, without looking, only a second later the blankets come sliding at them. "Now leave!" Jack barks at the person.

When Jack heard the sliding door close again, he grabs one blanket and straightens it out on the floor without even standing up, before doing the same with the rest. He then pulls Sam carefully up and lays her down on the blanket and pulls each side of the blanket over Sam's body so that she is fully covered. He looks at her face... "God she's beautiful" he thinks to himself. He then covers her face so that only a tiny part of her face is visible through the blanket.

He then goes to his back-pack and get's his extra pants out and put's them on. He doesn't have an extra T-shirt, jacket or another hoody, so the pants will just have to do.

At that, Sam stirs. She starts breaking about and screaming... "Noooo, don't! No more! Can't take any more! Please!".

Jack uncovers her face and tries to hold her down as gently as possible, so that she doesn't hurt herself, while whispering soothing words in her ear and trying to remind her that it's over. That it's only him and that she's safe now. She finally relaxes and starts crying and sobbing, mostly from humiliation and shame. He then covers most of her head before informing her that he's gonna pull her up now, walk outside and take her home. That she's safe inside the blanket in his arms. Nobody could get to her now. He decides to add a little reassurance with it and tells her that he'd die fighting people away from the two of them before he'd allow anybody close.

He then pulls Sam up into his arms before ordering for somebody to dial Earth and evacuate the whole way up to the Stargate... and also that nobody's allowed to enter the shuttle until he said they could. When he's gets a confirmation, he opens the sliding door and leaves the shuttle before walking straight to the Stargate and going through.

When they arrive back to Earth everybody is shocked at what they see. Janet looks confused and shocked for a moment before getting her bearings and becomes all business. She rushes the gurney to where Jack is standing and tells him to put her down on it.

At first Jack is a bit reluctant to let her go, but he knows he has to, so he does. Janet is about to leave with the gurney when she looks at Jack and notices how he looks... No socks on his feet, no shoelaces in his boots, topless... As in, only clad in a pair of pants and boots with no shoelaces. She barks at him to hurry up and sit down by Sam's feet.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own anything but the bad-guys, only written to blow off some steam and maybe show others how extremely screwed up I am.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Don't own anything but the bad-guys, only written to blow off some steam and maybe show others how extremely screwed up I am.

**Authors note:**

No flames please... Written while going through a very rough time.

I Only write when I'm feeling extremely horrible, and I only write horrible, disgusting tragedies like these.

Very much out of character.

**Warning, very, very disgusting material, very graphic description of a sexual assault in the next chapters. Can't handle it, then don't read.**

When they've just started their journey to the infirmary, Janet starts trying to un-cover Sam to see what needs to be done, when Jack shouts at her not to touch the blanket until they're alone. Janet seems confused and starts to argue that they have to check the extend of her injury. Janet then notices the urgency in Jacks expression so she decided to wait.

Jack looks at the blankets and suddenly gets worried. He reaches inside the blanket above her chest, without uncovering her at all, receiving a strange and unsure look from Janet.

Sam hadn't made any sound or shown any signs of a movement at all since they got through the stargate. He felt relieved when he felt her chest lift.

Janet had noticed Jack holding his breath when he put his hand under the blanket, and she saw him let it all out shortly before removing his hand from under the blanket, and then making sure she was fully covered. Janet almost felt ashamed for having thought that what Jack did was extremely unethical of him.

Janet decided to ask what had happened. Jack didn't want to tell her without Sam's permission. This was far too personal for her not to be a part of it. He could only hope that Sam would wake up before Janet would start examining her. But he' no fool, he knows that if she doesn't, the exam will have to start without her being awake because she's pretty badly hurt, and she probably has some internal bleeding considering how badly she's bleeding from her core.

"She got attacked pretty badly" was all he said.

"But you look like you've escaped any attack" Janet said.

"Yeah" Was all he said.

Although Janet could see that he didn't quite escape torture considering his manner and the expression in his eyes. His eyes look like he's dead on the inside. He might not have been any physical tortured, but it's not very often that she sees such a tortured psyche as his is right now.

Janet came rushed them into the infirmary and starts tugging at the blanket. Jack looks around the room and notices that the room is full of medical aids. Jack shouts at them to get their ugly asses out of the room. They don't listen to him; they're used to Jacks moods. "For Sam's sake" Jack mumbles quietly and looks at Janet with a begging expression. Janet decides order her staff to leave.

After the staff had left the room, Janet starts once again tugging at the blankets. She decides that Jack wouldn't know how she looked and wouldn't make such a big deal out of them being alone if he hadn't seen her already, so she doesn't make a big deal out of him leaving the room too.

As Janet lifts the blankets, Jack looks away. He feels so dirty knowing that somebody else is seeing her like that, and even when she has no awareness of it. It was hard enough for her to allow him to see her, but now somebody else is too.

Right before Janet uncovers Sam, she looks uncertain at Jack, but only catches him turning his head away. She's a bit nervous now, after Jack's anxiety, to see how she looks. She then turns her face back to Sam and hisses when she sees Sam.

Jack feels a sudden rush of emotion settle on him, he looks at Sam's face and sees that she's still not awake. He breaks down. He cries and sobs while sitting by Sam's feet.

Janet, who knows quite a bit about psychology, figured that Jack felt that he needed to be strong for Sam, but when he saw that she wasn't awake, he allowed himself to break down.

Janet looked Sam's body over and for the first time ever, she didn't know where to start. She feels pretty relieved that Sam isn't awake for this, because this is going to be a one extremely difficult medical-exam for her. But it would still be a bit hard finding every single of her injuries if she's not able to tell her what exactly happened.

"Jack, was she raped?" Janet knew the answer, but still felt the need to ask for some reason.

"Yeah, it will be burned in my mind for the rest of my life!" Jack didn't see what happened, but he has an imagination. He suddenly thinks of what most of his imagination is used to create, but then quickly erases that thought. He can't be thinking about his erotic fantasies with Sam at a moment like this.

"Oh god, they made him watch!" Janet thinks to herself.

"Can you tell me all the details?" Janet asks Jack.

"Please don't make me tell you, it's not mine to tell! She should be the one to tell you about it" Jack exclaims uncomfortably.

Janet explains that she'd have to know what happened so she would be able to find and treat all her worst injuries quicker if she knew where to look. It's urgent that we treat her injuries as soon as possible because some of them seem pretty severe. We can't actually just wait for her to wake up, besides, it's better for her not to be awake while I work on her injuries.

Jack pauses for a moment, thinking, before accepting that Janet's right. He looks at her, almost her whole body is covered with blood, and many her injuries aren't visible from all the blood covering them.

Jack tells her the whole thing, he then tells her that it would probably be best if Janet started between Sam's legs because it was bleeding pretty heavily, and is still bleeding pretty bad.

Janet agrees, it would be the smartest thing, although she's dreading what she's going to see quite a lot. She has done many rape-kits in her career, but none of them looked that bad. She has also done quite a lot of gynological exams, but none on somebody she thinks of as a dear friend and a part of her family. So this is going to be extra uncomfortable.

Janet completely understands now why Jack wanted nobody other than them to be there, because she now also feels the need to cover her up and not allow anybody to see her. Janet knows that none of them will ever be the same, even if she wasn't there herself. Only the medical work on her is definitely going to affect her very deeply and will be the cause of probably hundreds of appointments with a psychologist.

Janet still knows that she won't be able to do the work on her own. She'll need somebody to assist her. She thinks about Jack, Jack saw the whole thing, she thinks, he's already seen her. He could do all the basic work. And not to forget, he's done a lot of medical aid while on the fields when he was in the black op's.

"Jack..." Janet starts.

"Yeah". Jack answers.

"I can't do all the work myself, somebody will have to assist"

She watched how he fractured into thousand pieces on the inside before she continued.

"Are you up for being that person?" Janet asks and sees how relieved he got.

"Hell yeah, I'll do anything for her!" Jack shouts.

Janet has suspected for a long time that they were deeply in love, but refused to acknowledge it. Jack's expression showed exactly what she'd suspected. He is in fact madly in love with her. She found herself wonder if Sam also really felt that way. Ok, while I start her rape-kit, will you clean her blood off?

"Okay" He said and took a bowl of water and a wash-cloth and started washing her blood off of her broken body.

Janet didn't feel comfortable with asking Jack to wash the blood between her legs, so she took that job herself. Before starting, she gave Sam some sedatives in case she'd wake up in the middle of an exam thinking she was still being attacked.

Janet then started washing the blood off of Sam's privates. She ended up almost having to remove Sam's uterus. She barely managed to salvage it. Instead she had to sew 40 stitches into it. Sam also needed quite a lot of stitching in the cervix. Janet wondered if Jack had been telling her the complete truth because there's no chance in hell that a normal penis could possible destroy so much.

After working on that part, she moved over to Sam's ass. Sam also needed quite a lot of stitching there. Her rectum had to be completely emptied and her uterus and cervix completely rinsed because guys privates weren't exactly the cleanest in the world and her injuries were covered with dirt, even inside of her. The cut's she received by Jack's knife weren't very deep, so they didn't need any stitching. They just needed to be cleaned and wrapped. The bite-marks had to be cleaned and very disinfected before being wrapped. Jack took care of all the rinsing, disinfecting and wrapping above waist.

Janet decided to ask Jack whether he was absolutely he wasn't skipping anything out. Jack thought back, and no. He was sure he hadn't. He asked Janet why she was asking, and she told him why. Jack never realized before now how big they'd been. He knew their bodies had been big and massive, but he actually didn't think of the connection. He now knew that what Sam had told him was an understatement. They weren't just big, they were extremely, abnormally huge.

Jack was sure it was because she was trying to rationalize it in her mind... or find an excuse to call herself a looser. To minimize the attack. He is not going to allow her to beat herself down like he did. It had taken him years to just get out of the house. But then again, he didn't have anybody to help him through it. Sarah had left him before he'd been taken prisoner out there. He would make sure Sam would not have to go through this alone like he'd done. He wouldn't allow her to. He thought about his team/family. He wondered who Teal'c would kill when he'd find out. Teal'c doesn't have anger issues and doesn't show anger very often, but when somebody hurts somebody in his family, there's no telling what he might do. And he is exceptionally protective of Sam. He is exceptionally protective of her. Jack kind of likes that because he knows there's somebody looking after his girl.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
